The Chronicles of Albert Wesker
by aachannoichi
Summary: An alternate universe story from the first game, where Wesker successfully completed the mission in the mansion and what followed thereafter. I really need to finish this someday.


The Chronicles of Albert Wesker  
  
The final prayer had been just given. Somberly, all the mourners began to walk away. Captain Albert Wesker adjusted his dark tinted aviator glasses with his right hand and a soft sigh passed across his thin lips. Out of all the funeral and memorial services he had attended, this was the most pathetic. The sound of Maya and Polly's shrill whales consumed the silence of the cemetery. Susan, Barry's wife, sobbed in silence, as she made a desperate attempt to keep her children under control.  
  
"Daddy! Daddy! Daddy!" Polly shrieked as the long black coffin made its final decent into the dark six foot abyss.  
  
Albert watched the coffin disappear into the ground then his eyes focused on the tiny, three year old child. She was Barry's youngest daughter, and his pride and joy. She resembled her father intensely. She had his fiery red hair and fierce blue eyes that were now all bloodshot from all the tears she was shedding.  
  
Hearing the child's cry was like a dagger in Wesker's heart. He had killed Barry with his own hands. Once he had lured Jill to the fourth floor level basement, he was of no more use to him. So after Tyrant had torn Jill to shreds, he lured Barry into the power room and shot him twice in the back of the head.  
  
Albert turned and walked away from the grave sight. The rain was starting to come down rapidly adding to the depression of the afternoon. Quickly Wesker made a dash for his brand new, jet black, 1999 Infinity. He could feel it, without a question, the mask that he usually wore was beginning to crack. He could almost feel the guilt sweep across his face.  
  
"Thank God this is the last of the S.T.A.R.S. funerals." He muttered underneath his breath.  
  
Reaching into his pants pocket with his un-bandaged right hand, Wesker began to look for the keys to his lovely new car. Just as he'd grabbed them, he saw her leaning against the drivers' side door of the car. The guilty feeling he was starting to have dropped and was quickly replaced by a smug smirk.  
  
"What are you doing here?" He asked her.  
  
"I couldn't let you drive home in this condition." She replied. "Not with that thing anyway."  
  
"If you're referring to my bandaged arm, it's fine." He said unlocking the car door. "I can drive with a bandaged arm."  
  
"I insist. Let me drive."  
  
Albert handed her the keys and she got into the car. Albert walked over to the other side of the automobile and stepped into the car. As she placed the key into the ignition, the engine made a soft purr. She put the car into drive and took off out of the cemetery.  
  
"So how was it?" She questioned.  
  
"You know how those things are Catherine." He said taking his right hand and smoothing back his wet blond hair. "Lots of tears and prayers for the deceased."  
  
"I see."  
  
"So," He began to question. "How's everything at Umbrella?"  
  
"Fine." She answered quickly. "Have you gotten in touch with the White Umbrella team yet?"  
  
"No. I just haven't had the time."  
  
"I suggest you make the time."  
  
"What have you been hearing?"  
  
Catherine sighed.  
  
"Have you heard something?" Wesker asked again.  
  
"Albert look," She said softly. "I know what we've planned, but I just don't think that."  
  
"What?" He looked at her through those tinted aviator glasses.  
  
"I don't think we're going to get away with it."  
  
"Don't be silly." He said leaning back into the plush leather seat. "I've got all our bases covered. I'll send those dolts at White Umbrella a fax stating that all the files and evidence from the mansion was destroyed in the explosion."  
  
"But they're not as stupid as you might think Albert."  
  
"Don't worry yourself Catherine." Albert interrupted. "As long as you keep your eyes and ears pealed for possible problems then we have nothing to worry about."  
  
Catherine sighed again. Everything was not going according to the plan as they had planned out. At first he was supposed to infiltrate the mansion alone, gather all the information, and get out. But then White Umbrella had stepped in and started to demand that Wesker take the S.T.A.R.S. along and have them fight against those hideous monsters, while Wesker collect all the data. This was not in accordance with the original scenario that White Umbrella had created. Something was going on, and she couldn't place her finger on it. Maybe they knew what Albert was planning. One thing was certain, if White Umbrella discovered Albert's agenda, there would be some serious backlash.  
  
Silently Catherine drove until they had reached her apartment on the upper east side of Raccoon City. The upper east side of Raccoon City was not to far from not only the police station where Albert worked, but also a twenty- minuet drive from the Umbrella office and almost an hour's drive away from the Umbrella Chemical plant. Catherine took off her black high-heeled shoes and sat down on the leather sofa. Albert too, removed his shoes and sat down next to her. He could tell that she was still very upset about how everything was going, but his years as a police officer, solider, and scientist had taught him one valuable lesson. To expect nothing, this causes you never to be surprised or disappointed when things don't go as planned.  
  
"Do you want something to drink my dear?" Albert asked standing up and walking toward the kitchen.  
  
"Just bring me a bottle of water, would ya honey?"  
  
Albert smiled and disappeared into the kitchen. Meanwhile Catherine propped her legs up onto the coffee table. She then reached back and released her long brown hair from the tight bun it was in and let it fall down around her shoulders. It was a long day. There were several press conferences today, a meeting with the owner of the entire company, and the unexpected meeting with one of the heads of White Umbrella. God those guys were creepy, and the way the dictate everything. There was just something not normal about that entire branch of the Umbrella Corporation. Catherine leaned her head back and closed her eyes. She took a deep breath; she knew Albert was in the room. She could smell his aftershave. Albert placed the cold bottle of water onto her forehead.  
  
"Eek." Catherine shrieked. "That's cold"  
  
"I'm sorry my dear." He said immediately taking the bottle off her head. "I wanted to cool you off."  
  
"That's okay." She said opening her eyes and sitting up.  
  
He sat down onto the sofa next to her. Before he handed her the bottle of water she'd requested, he leaned over and placed her lips against his. Catherine closed her eyes as Wesker slowly slid his tongue into her moist mouth. Slowly Wesker began to stop kissing her.  
  
"What was that for?" Catherine asked breathlessly.  
  
"Because you are the most beautiful woman in the entire world."  
  
Catherine smiled. She knew what he wanted and he wasn't beyond begging to get it. It had been at least several weeks since they had last made love. Both of them were spending late nights at work just before the explosion of the mansion laboratory, and if one of them wasn't dashing off to work in the morning, the other was. Then after the mansion was destroyed, Albert had spent two days in the hospital for injuries sustained in the explosion. And she too was busy at work with the damage control people shortly after the mansion incident. So sex was the furthest thing on their minds during that time. But now that they were free from obligation, at the moment, what better time then now to fulfill their need of each other.  
  
Catherine removed his dark aviator glasses and stared deeply into his sparkling eyes. Albert had the strangest set of eyes she'd ever seen on a man. One eye was crystal blue and the other was deep green. It was such an unconventional look for such a conventional man. Albert placed the bottle of water onto the coffee table, leaned over and kissed her again. This time he applied more pressure to her lips. Catherine dropped his sunglasses onto the cushions of the soft and clutched his back. Slowly, she began to adjust her body so that he back was pressed against the cushions of the sofa. Albert too adjusted his body to accommodate for both his injury and her body position. He released his kiss and their eyes met each other, heightening both there need and desire.  
  
Quickly Albert began to fumble with the buttons on her blouse, while Catherine began to unloosen his black tie and shirt. Albert slid his had up her long skirt. He could feel the lace of her garter belt and stocking tops. His hands race wildly as he tried to find her panties. She stopped his hands and removed her skirt, garter belt, and panties. Meanwhile Albert unbuckled his pants and pulled down his black boxer shorts to his ankles. Neither were completely undressed when the coupling had begun. But it did not matter; weeks of both sexual and nonsexual tension would be released in a matter of moments.  
  
About an hour later, the couple had made it to their bedroom. Thank God for air conditioning. It was bad enough that it was another hot day in Raccoon City, but the humidity from the rain just made the weather down right oppressive. To make love in such heat was lethal. The rain was still coming down over Raccoon City. It was completely dark outside and the soft rumble of thunder could be heard in the distance. Catherine was asleep in bed, dreaming peacefully. But Albert had difficulty sleeping. He had been plagued by nightmares of those monsters and the murder of his subordinates. For a few hours, Wesker lay there tossing and turning, trying desperately to relax into a comfortable position for sleeping, but it was to no avail.  
  
Tired of attempting to obtain sleep that was not forthcoming, Albert got up from the bed and put on an extra pair of boxer shorts that remained in the drawer a few yards from the bed. Then silently he walked over to the computer and touched the mouse. Catherine never turned off her computer, because if there was an urgent e-mail message from Umbrella, she could readily answer it.  
  
Albert let the computer warm up for a moment, then he logged into the Umbrella website. Using his right hand, to type in his password, Albert logged into his e-mail. In the inbox there were a ton of gibberish messages congratulating him on taking care of the mansion situation, but below all of those messages was an animated gif of a white umbrella. He knew instantly that it was, those sniveling bastards from White Umbrella were hounding him about the information files and the T-virus samples.  
  
"God are they a pain in the ass." Albert muttered to himself as he clicked the twirling white umbrella.  
  
A message popped up and it read,  
  
Congratulations on a Successful Mission Captain Albert Wesker,  
  
But where are the files we requested as well as the samples of the T-virus? We are quite aware that you have been hospitalized, but now the time has come to pay the piper. We wish to have you meet with us on the 31st of July, at noon to discuss these discrepancies.  
  
Once again, congratulations on a successful mission, Captain Wesker.  
  
Sincerely,  
  
White Umbrella  
  
Once the message was read, the e-mail had deleted itself. Albert sat there staring at the screen blankly. Today was the 30th of July, which didn't give him much time to adjust to the situation at hand. But it didn't matter; White Umbrella would never get their hands on the T-virus. As far as White Umbrella was concerned, the T-virus was destroyed in the explosion.  
  
With a deep sigh, Wesker took his un-bandaged hand and stroked back his blond hair. From the feel of things, he would need a haircut. Maybe if time permitted, he could get on tomorrow, but then again he had a meeting with that greasy pig Chief Irons, which was something he was not looking forward to in the least, then to have to meet up with White Umbrella too, this was not going to be a good day tomorrow.  
  
The pain was beginning to shoot up his bandaged left arm again; Albert looked down at his injured limb and touched the bandage with his right hand. This injury was going to be a burden. In his mind he recalled how he had gotten this wound in the first place. Just before he had escaped from the mansion, he had an unlucky encounter with one of the MA- 121's. Trying to block one of its attacks, he put up his arm and the mutant sliced through his skin. He was grateful that it wasn't one of the more powerful Hunters, or else his arm would have come clean off. Fifty- five stitches to the arm, was a lot better then the loss of a limb.  
  
Removing himself from the computer terminal, he slowly walked into the bathroom and opened up the medicine cabinet to get out his pain medicine. Normally he would just take two aspirin and call it a day, but Catherine was so insistent that he take a prescription medication, that she even wrote the prescription herself. Albert smiled to himself as he popped the pills into his mouth and swallowed. He was lucky to have such a wonderful woman in his life. He could be all alone like Brad.  
  
"Ha Brad." He laughed out loud.  
  
Brad Vickers was a joke. A lonely looser, too afraid to step on his own shadow, let alone find a woman. It was a miracle the sad bastard managed to get his pilot license. He recalled how Brad told him the reason why he'd gotten his pilot license. It was to prove to his mother that he wasn't afraid to fly. I guess that disproved the old theory of chickens not being able to fly.  
  
After the ordeal with the explosion at the mansion was over, Brad was to one who had saved Wesker from certain doom. As he piloted the chopper back to R.P.D Headquarters, Wesker contemplated on shooting Brad in the back of his head. He had even gone so far, as to place his gun a few inches away from Brad's unsuspecting skull, but killing Brad wouldn't have made any difference. He had no knowledge of what had transpired at the mansion and his death would be viewed as suspicious. Besides, someone had to pilot the helicopter back to headquarters and considering his serious wound to the arm; he was in no shape to pilot himself back.  
  
Closing the medicine cabinet, Albert came back into the bedroom and sat on the bed. He looked at Catherine sleeping peacefully and he smiled. His bright multi-colored eyes surveyed every inch of her body. The thin cotton bed sheets left nothing to the imagination. He could see that her cute bright red nipples were still hard (which was probably because they were cold from the air conditioning). Albert moved down to the level of her breasts. Delicately, he began to remove the covers and suckle at her nipples. Catherine's brown eyes opened instantly as she felt Albert's tongue gently caress over the firmness of her breasts.  
  
"Albert what are you doing?" She questioned breathlessly.  
  
"What does it look like my dear?" He replied looking at her face.  
  
Silently the couple engaged in more sexual activity, which was as soothing as the rainfall outside. After about another hour or so, Catherine was lying on Albert's chest looking at the storm raging outside her veranda. Then her eyes gazed up at Albert and she looked worried.  
  
"What?" He asked her as he looked down at her grimacing face.  
  
"Nothing." She replied. "It's just."  
  
"What" He asked again.  
  
"Well, I was wondering?" She broke off again. "How are you sleeping?"  
  
Albert sighed then replied, "Not very well."  
  
"I thought so."  
  
"I'm not use to sleeping in your bed; after all, it's been awhile."  
  
"Are you sure you aren't suffering from Post Traumatic Stress Disorder?" She questioned.  
  
"Probably." He responded quickly.  
  
"Well, let me write you a prescription for a sleeping pill."  
  
"No more drugs Catherine." He retorted. "I'm already taking prescription pain killers."  
  
"But if you can't sleep, then sleeping pills will help you."  
  
"Catherine," He said gently stroking her brown hair. "I'm already taking pain killers, what kind of reaction would that have on my body if I were to take both the pain medicine and sleeping pills."  
  
"As long as you don't take them together you should be fine." She insisted. "Besides, as a cop, don't you need to be alert and well rested?"  
  
Albert groaned because he knew she was right. But who knows how long he could keep on working for the R.P.D.? Sure some of the fringe benefits were nice, like twenty percent discounts at restaurants and shopping centers, but the job was so fatiguing, and repetitive. After each crime incident was taken care of there was the mounds and mounds of paper work. A cop spent more time doing paper work then out on the beat. Even worse was the pay a police officer made. Even at the rank of captain, his pay was about forty-five thousand a year, and that's mainly because he was a highly educated cop, with a college Bachelors degree in justice, a Masters degree in science, and a military career that started from early adolescents.  
  
No, being a cop wasn't worth all the aggravation of danger, paper trails, and court appearances. He was much better off working at Umbrella. At least there the danger was minimal, except for the occasional infiltration of a facility to obtain records and containing an outbreak of biohazardous material. The pay was hell of a lot better too. His salary there was a whopping three hundred thousand dollars a year as a developmental researcher for Umbrella's biochemical department. Also, where else would he have found an intelligent woman like Dr. Catherine Johnson? Both Catherine and Albert were the same age, thirty-eight, with similar interests and tastes. Both were very intelligent, resourceful, and adapt at keeping calm during times of crisis. She was his equal, and kept him level headed when necessary.  
  
Albert looked down into her bright brown eyes and finally conceded to getting a prescription for sleeping pills. For the time being, Catherine gave him two Uinisim to take care of his insomnia. Within a matter of minuets Albert was fast asleep.  
  
The sun came pouring though the veranda window, which gave the bedroom and bright white gleam. It was hard to believe that last night was the worst storm in recent months. The white lace drapes blew softly in the breeze; outside the clean smell of fresh rainfall blanketed Raccoon City and intoxicated the bedroom. Albert was still fast asleep when Catherine walked into the room, dressed and ready for another long day at the Umbrella offices.  
  
For a moment she stood towering over his sleeping body. Usually her standing over him was just the gentle push he needed to wake up from a deep sleep, but the Uinisim she had given him must have put him way under. Catherine sat on the bed and gently nudged Albert awake. Slowly his bright eyes began to open.  
  
"Good morning." He yawned.  
  
"Good morning Albert, dear." She said leaning over him and gently kissing him on the lips. "How'd you sleep?"  
  
"Just fine." He said stretching. "And you?"  
  
"I sleep much better when you're here." She answered coyly as she got up from the bed. "I have some good news for you."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yup. I checked your voice messages while you were sleeping and you should be happy to know that you don't have to meet up with Chief Irons today."  
  
"Really?" Albert questioned as he rose out of bed. "I wonder why."  
  
"He has a meeting with Mayor Warren today."  
  
"Oh that's good." He said creeping up behind her and grabbing her slender waist. "I can spend some extra time with you this morning."  
  
"I'm afraid I can't." She said slipping out of his grasp. "I have to leave soon. I have to meet up with head of interdepartmental relations at nine; at eleven I have to a conference with several members of the lab staff, after lunch, I have to drive forty-five minuets out of my way to get to the Umbrella chemical plant. Also you have two other meetings to attend to anyway."  
  
"Who with?"  
  
"A guy named Brad called. He said something about coming to the S.T.A.R.S. office by at least eleven. Some of the family of deceased S.T.A.R.S. members wanted to discuss the details of the night of the explosion."  
  
"Fine." Albert grumbled. "Say, what time is it."  
  
Catherine looked at her gold watch and replied, "It's eight fifteen; you'd better get going."  
  
Albert walked into the bathroom and closed the door, while Catherine put on her black working pumps and headed out of the bedroom door. Just before she grabbed the doorknob, the computer turned on and the voice said, "You've got mail." Instantly she knew it had to be from White Umbrella. What could they possibly want now? She went over to the computer and there she saw the twirling white umbrella animated gif. With a sigh she moved the mouse over to it and instantly the message came up.  
  
Good Morning,  
  
We request your presents at the Umbrella laboratory at first thing this morning.  
  
Sincerely,  
  
White Umbrella  
  
Catherine groaned with disgust as the message deleted itself. How dare they dictate when and when to be at a certain place! This was starting to get ridiculous. If she was needed so badly why didn't they just kidnap her just like they did most of the scientist that stayed at the mansion? Umbrella was already above the law in this town, so what's one more life in the grand scheme of things.  
  
Completely enraged, Catherine turned off her computer for the first time in three months. The poor thing could use a rest anyway. Letting out a quick sigh, Catherine grabbed her computer disk from out of the locked desk drawer and hurriedly walked out of the bedroom. For a second she contemplated on telling Albert what had just transpired, but she decided against it. He would have his own set of problems; there was no need to place her problems onto him.  
  
Grabbing her brief case and car and house keys from the kitchen counter, Catherine took one last look around the apartment for anything she might need. Everything she needed was in her brief case, so she opened up the door and dashed off the parking lot.  
  
"It's going to be one of those days." She said taking out the key to her black Mazda.  
  
She placed the key into the lock and stepped into the car. Gently turning on the ignition she revved up the engine and pulled out of the parking space. It was already eight thirty, and she had the meeting with Interdepartmental relations a nine, but thanks to White Umbrella, she would have to post pone the meeting until a later time. Not taking here eyes off the road, she grabbed for her newly installed car phone. With the press of a button, the phone began to automatically dial the office.  
  
"Hi, Judy. This is Dr. Johnson, could you please let the head of Interdepartmental affairs know that I'll have to take a rain check on our meeting today. Yeah. Yeah. I have a very important meeting with some people first thing and I probably won't be in the office until later in the afternoon, if that. Just make sure all the paper work is on my desk and I'll try to pick it up later. Okay, thank you."  
  
Catherine sped down the streets of Raccoon City. Thankfully traffic was light, normally there are people all over, but today seemed kinda dead. Heading out of the city, she made the right hand turn to get on the freeway. If she was going to have to meet up with White Umbrella, she wanted to make this as quick and painless as possible. She hated dealing with them. Their chosen method of handling tense situations was completely abominable. The entire mansion fiasco was a disaster from the very beginning.  
  
The mansion was not a suitable place for conducting experiments of that magnitude. Even from the start of the experiments, the T-virus wasn't stable, nor were the scientist sent the mansion. And to think, if it hadn't been for some clever manipulations by Albert, she would have been shipped off to the mansion facility, only to become either food for the mutants or a real life zombie. This entire disaster could have been prevented. It should have been handled at one of the many other locations that were more equipped to handle a major disaster. Maybe Albert was right. They really are idiots.  
  
Within twenty minuets Catherine found herself pulling into the underground private parking lot of Umbrella's laboratory. Taking her id card from her purse, Catherine slid the card into the automatic reader and the metal gate opened up and the automatic card reader spit her card back out. Taking back her card, she placed her foot onto the gas pedal, then slowly began to drive up the driveway and parked in one of the vacant spaces. Before she got out of the car, she reached back for her brief case and grabbed it. Then her long silky leg popped out of the car door, and she began to walk towards the elevator. Before she could even get two inches near the elevator two burly men approached her.  
  
"What do you want?" She demanded.  
  
"We have orders to take you directly to the fourth floor." One of the men said sternly.  
  
Catherine groaned in disgust, but let the two men guide her into the basement. White Umbrella was beginning to annoy her.  
  
"So what is this about?" Catherine said bitterly as the cold metallic doors of the elevator close tightly.  
  
Neither guard answered her question. They just stood in front of her silently as the elevator went directly to the fourth basement level. Finally after a few moments on the elevator, the metal doors opened and both guards stepped aside and ushered her out before silently retuning back onto the elevator. Catherine turned to shout to the men not to leave her down here alone, but it was too late. By the time she had begin to shout, the elevator doors had closed and was making its way back up to the main level.  
  
With a groan of disgust, Catherine began to walk away from the elevator and a few paces down the cold hallway. This was odd; no one was down here waiting for her, which gave her an unsettled feeling. Usually there was someone lurking around here, be it a scientist or a guard, but there was no one here.  
  
"Hello?" Catherine said out loud.  
  
"Ah Dr . Johnson." A familiar voice said coming out of the shadows. "It was good of you to come down here."  
  
Catherine eyes glittered with disgust as she saw William Berkin walking toward her.  
  
"I didn't have much of a choice." She said bitterly. "Considering you and those goons from White Umbrella got security to gang up on me."  
  
"Is that anyway to talk about your employers?" Responded a shrill British accent.  
  
"With all due respect Mr. Ashford, I doubt I'd be treated this way if I worked at another pharmaceutical company."  
  
"How true." Alfred replied.  
  
"So what is the meaning of all of this?" Catherine said starting to calm her rage.  
  
"We wanted to show you something of great importance doctor." William Berkin replied. "Something that I'm sure you'll find very interesting."  
  
"But we must ask you to put on a biohazard suit." Alfred said. "We wouldn't want a beautiful woman like you catching a virus, would we?"  
  
Catherine took a few moments to place on a biohazard protection suit and the dubious trio began to walk down the icy metal hallways of the Umbrella labs. Neither Mr. Ashford nor William Berkin had spoken a word to her as they walked down the halls. They just walked quickly with a strange look glittering in their eyes. Actually there was a mad hilarity in Ashford's distant blue eyes, but then again there always was. Centuries of inbreeding may have finally caught up with this family. Catherine turned away from Alfred's insane gaze for fear that is madness would rub off on her.  
  
Finally after five minuets of walking down several corridors, they came to the P4 labs. William took out his id badge and swiped it across the magnetic reader, instantly the doors parted and all went in. Walking through two anti-chambers, the trio finally came into the heart of the lab. William instantly went to the specimen container and pulled out a small vial with green fluid inside.  
  
"Do you know what this is doctor?" William asked.  
  
"Of course I do." Catherine replied angrily. "It's the Tyrant virus."  
  
"Yes." Answered Alfred Ashford. "But this is the only remaining copy of the virus, since the rest was destroyed at the mansion location."  
  
"Since you have at least one remaining sample, why don't you just take it and make a reproduction of it." She replied sarcastically. "Surely that's not out of your reach Dr. Berkin."  
  
"There's no need to make a cheep reproduction of the T-Virus." Dr. Berkin said softly. "Not when I have this."  
  
William put back the vile of T-Virus and took out another vile; this time there was a purple substance inside.  
  
"What's that?" Catherine asked.  
  
"This, my dear doctor is a new and highly evolved version of the T-Virus." Alfred Ashford replied walking toward William Berkin.  
  
"Yes." Dr. Berkin replied smiling devilishly as he held the vile up for the world to see. "This is the G-Virus."  
  
"G-Virus?"  
  
"Yes." William said anxiously. "This is sheer perfection. Greater then the T-Virus."  
  
Meanwhile, back the R.P.D. headquarters, Wesker was walking to office S.T.A.R.S office. Inside he could hear Brad talking to several people. From the sounds of the voices one of them was Claire Redfield, Susan Burton, and Frank Valentine, Jill's father. With a heavy sigh, Albert took off his aviator glasses and opened up the door to the office, walking in wearing his normal straight poker face.  
  
"Good morning everyone." Wesker said solemnly. "How is everyone bearing up?"  
  
"The girls are fine." Susan Burton said softly. "Right now they're staying over an aunt's house just outside of Cedar City."  
  
"That's good." Wesker said softly. "What about you Claire?"  
  
"I'm fine." She said coolly. "I know Chris; he wouldn't want anyone balling over him for long. I just came to pick up his trophies and other stuff."  
  
"If there's anything you need." Wesker said softly. "And you too Susan and Mr. Valentine, please don't hesitate to ask me or Brad."  
  
"Well, right now I could use some boxes to haul this crap of Chris's outta here." Claire said innocently.  
  
"Of course." Wesker said. "Brad get the lady some boxes."  
  
"Yes Captain."  
  
Brad hurried and Claire scurried out of the office to find some boxes, while Susan sat down at Barry's desk silently. Wesker went to the back of the office and sat down at his desk. Frank walked over to the desk and sat down on the corner of the desk.  
  
"Forgive my manors." Wesker said. "Would you like to sit down Mr. Valentine?"  
  
"No thanks." He said coldly.  
  
"Would you like a cup of coffee?" Wesker offered.  
  
"No thanks." He said retaining his cold tone of voice. "Tell me about my Jill."  
  
"She was a great asset to us here at S.T.A.R.S. and the Raccoon police department. She will be sorely missed."  
  
"You told me at the funeral, you saw her die."  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Did you try to save her?"  
  
"I'm sure he did." Susan intervened. "Captain Wesker is a good man. I'm certain he did everything in his power to help Jill."  
  
"How can you say that considering your husband, the father of your children is dead and this man is sitting here? If it is as desperate a situation as he made it out to be, why isn't he dead?!"  
  
"Look." Wesker said standing up. "I tried to help Jill and I tried to save Barry, as well. Maybe I should have sacrificed myself to save them. If I could do something to change the past, I'd gladly surrender my life if it would bring all of my S.T.A.R.S members back. But I can't. If you excuse me, I have a mountain of paper work to do."  
  
Wesker stormed out of the office.  
  
"There's something I don't trust about that guy." Mr. Valentine muttered underneath his breath. 


End file.
